And Then
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sakura is tired of being weak, so she enlists the help of a mysterious stranger who believes that Sakura is his queen, one of the legendary Winged. What will happen to Sakura when her destiny catches up with her?
1. Prologue To Destruction

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Well, I'm in love with Naruto, and am currently reading the manga. I have gotten up to Volume Eight, so expect some people to be out of character and some things out of place. But I will try my best to keep everything as close to the manga as I can get. Also, I have never seen the anime, so if some things are in the anime and not the manga, or vice versa, that's not my fault. Okay, here is some more information on the story.

[And Then...]

[PG-13 to R]

[Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance/Horror]

[Sakura x ??????]

[Blood/Gore/Insanity/Abuse/Language/Lime/Lemon]

**__**

Shiroi Hikari: I apologize if this chapter may seem short and sort of boring, but don't most first chapters start like that? Oh yeah, this is in Sakura's point of view.

****

Key:

__

[Inner Sakura]

Thinking

::Telepathic Communication::

"Talking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

And Then...

Chapter One

Prologue To Destruction

I groaned as I hefted myself up from the ground, having been pushed out of the tree I was hiding in. I quickly jumped up as a herd of shuriken pounded into the ground where I previously lay. I winced as I was grabbed from behind and forced into a submissive position.

"Do you give up?" Kakashi asked me cheerily as he pocketed his infamous 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. I glared at that dreaded orange cover as it slowly disappeared into one of Kakashi's many pockets. It was the cause of so many problems. I then turned my heated glare up to Kakashi.

"Not yet." I snarled before using Kawarimi no Jutsu, replacing myself with a log. Kakashi stared at it dumbly for a minute before I threw a few kunai at him. As soon as they touched his body, it disappeared with a loud 'poof!'.

"Damn...a clone." I muttered as I ground my teeth together.

"Correct." A voice behind me said just before he pushed a pressure point in my neck and I became totally paralyzed. My body flopped towards the ground and landed with a loud 'thump!'. I groaned as Kakashi jumped down beside me, a triumphant smirk dawning his face. Though I couldn't really see it because of that stupid mask, but his cheek was twisted upward and his only visible eye showed amusement.

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, my voice muffled by the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not the way to talk to your Sensei, Sakura-chan." He said and mockingly waved a finger in front of my face. I growled and tried to bite him. He laughed and patted me on the head, which caused another growl.

"Well, it's getting late and Hokage-sama wanted to see me after this training session, so I'll be seeing you! Oh, and that paralyzing effect will wear off in a few hours. Ja!" He said and waved cheerily before disappearing. I nearly screamed out in my frustration. Not only had I lost to Kakashi for the billionth time, now I was also stuck in this stupid forest under that stupid paralyzing effect. The least Kakashi could've done was stay with me.

"Why did I even think of doing these stupid extra training sessions anyways?" I growled. But suddenly my face saddened and I thought back to when I had first asked Kakashi about extra training sessions. It was just after he announced that we'd been entered in the Chunnin Exam.

**__**

[Flashback]

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as I walked up to my Sensei, my face determined.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" He asked, not looking up from that stupid perverted book he always read. I gulped and let Inner Sakura take over my mouth, though I was careful of what she said.

"I was wondering if ya could give me extra training sessions. You know, for the Chunnin Exam? I've read about a few new Jutsus that I've been wanting to try out, and was wondering if you'd help me..." I said, and rubbed my shoe into the dirt, clearly showing my nervousness and anticipation. 

"You do know that if I train you, you must be willing, so as not to waste my time?" He said slowly. I quickly pushed Inner Sakura back into her place before she said something rude about the 'wasting time' part.

"Of course Kakashi-Sensei! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know I was up to it." He smiled at me, which I returned full force.

"Well, everyday until the Chunnin Exam we will meet at exactly six o'clock in the evening by the forest. Don't be late." My smile widened and I suddenly glomped my surprised teacher.

"Arigatou!" I cried happily as I hung around his waist.

"You're welcome." Kakashi said as I let go of him.

"Although, I should be telling **you** not to be late, not the other way around!" I said cheekily, letting Inner Sakura out for another moment. He chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

"Ja ne, Kakashi-Sensei! See you tonight!" I called before running home to explain to my mother.

As I was running, my face saddened. I wasn't lying about the Jutsus, but I was lying about the reason I wanted extra training. It was because I was tired of being weak, and I didn't want to be a burden to everybody. I wanted to help, to get into the action. At least that's what the real me wanted...and the real me was Inner Sakura, whom I had pushed so far back in my mind that we actually became two minds.

I snorted and thought of what people would say if they found out about 'Inner Sakura' and 'Outer Sakura'. They'd probably think I was crazy and look down upon me like they do to Naruto...

****

[End of Flashback]

I sighed and slowly flipped my body over to where I was facing the darkening sky. Oh well, at least the paralysis was wearing off. I should be able to have full control over my body in a few hours.

__

I hope all this training pays off in the end...

[_Of course it will. Why else would we be doing it? We want to be powerful, and not weak. We don't want to be the one behind everyone else.]_

You're just saying that because you want Sasuke to acknowledge our existence.

[Actually, I think our feelings are starting to dwindle for him. I mean, how long have we been chasing after him? Six years? Since we were kids, at least. And now you're reaching your fifteenth birthday, and we are still chasing him. When will he ever show us any emotion other than hate and annoyingness? I think we should give up on him. Why did we even fall for him in the first place?]

Inner Sakura had a point there. I cleared my mind and tried to think of why I liked Sasuke. Nothing came up.

__

Why **do** I like Sasuke?

[Exactly.]

Maybe I should give up on him...

[Right.]

I think the only reason I believed I liked him was because I wanted to be just like him. Powerful, popular, and strong. I wanted that. But I don't have an advanced bloodline, like he and the others. I'm just a weak, pitiful person...

[...]

"I'm just a weak, pitiful person..." I repeated aloud as I sat up. The paralysis had worn off.

"Is that so? Well, you probably are with the way you always mourn over petty things." A dry voice said from the shadows behind me.

I whipped around, a kunai in hand as I narrowed my eyes at the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked slowly as I tried to sense for Chakra. A tall figure emerged from the bushes.

"Please put the kunai away, as I am not here to fight. I merely wish to help you with your dilemma." The figure said, his voice indicating that he was a male. I lowered my kunai slightly, though I kept up my defensive position.

"And how would you help me? Wait a minute, I don't even know you, so why am I asking you all these questions...?" I mumbled to myself. I could feel the man before me sweatdrop, though I couldn't see anything because the sun had finally set, and we were in complete darkness. Uh-oh, not a good situation. What if this man were a complete psycho!? I can't even see in the dark...

The man before me snorted.

"Don't worry, I am most definitely not a psycho." He said dryly. I gaped at him.

"H-How did you...? I mean, my thoughts...?" I stuttered. He chuckled slightly and stepped closer to me. I automatically stepped back. His body twitched but he didn't say anything.

"It is a...gift...of my clan. We have the ability to read and inspect other's minds. We also have the power to destroy them from the inside, slowly making them go insane, at any speed we wish. We usually never have to lift a finger when in battle. Our minds do all the work for us. Sounds very interesting, does it not?" He asked, amusement and some sort of weird pride in his voice. I shuddered as a cold breeze blew over us.

"A-Are you part of Ino's clan? The Yamanaka clan, that is..." I asked. Didn't Ino have this sort of mind power thingy?

"No, I am not of the Yamanaka clan, though we are very distantly related, sort of like the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. In actuality, my clan is of higher rank than the Yamanaka, and possibly even higher than the Uchiha and Hyuuga." He said, a tint of bitterness seeping into his deep voice.

I frowned. Just what did he mean by that? Why was he telling me all of this?

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I repeated aloud. Though I bet the man had already read my thoughts.

"Because...you are the one...the one that will carry this clan on...the one that will stop this war...the Winged." He said softly. That last word triggered something in my brain, but nothing was coming to me.

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes drooping down in confusion.

"You are the heir to our clan. You are the Shiraha. Our Goukage. Lady of the Winged. My queen, Haruno Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Shiroi Hikari: Urg, that was hard to write. . I was thinking of writing more to make this chapter longer, but I thought that was the perfect spot for the chapter to end. .

Also, I do not know when Kakashi told Team Seven that they had been nominated for the Chunnin Exam, so I'm just going with two weeks before it started, so they could get more training in.

Now, it's time for voting! Who would you like Sakura to be paired up with? Please note that I am not a huge Sasuke fan, though if you want Sakura to be paired up with him, I will do it. Here are the following names that you can vote on.

__

Gaara of the Desert

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Neji

Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Itachi

Orochimaru

****

Shiroi Hikari: I don't really know about pairing Sakura up with Kakashi, Itachi, and Orochimaru simply because of the major age difference, but I could do it. And as for Gaara, I don't really know that much about him yet, so he will possibly be out of character. I am definitely thinking about pairing Sakura with Neji, as that is another my favorite pairings. But anyway, vote for your favorite. Also, if Sakura is not paired up with Shikamaru or Naruto, those two will be paired with Hinata and Ino. ::Big Grin::

Ja ne and please review!

****

::Shiroi Hikari::


	2. Legend

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

And Then...

Chapter Two

Legend

"You are the heir to our clan. You are the Shiraha. Our Goukage. Lady of the Winged. My queen, Haruno Sakura." He said, his eyes alighting with something akin to pride and love.

I stared disbelievingly at him.

__

[Okay, this is no good. We've got a psycho on our hands, at night, in a most likely deserted forest. What do we do!?]

"I-I believe that you are mistaken, mister. I am not a Kage, nor the Shir-whatever." I said explained, slightly nervous.

__

Okay, Sakura, you can do this. Just back away slowly and when you have the chance, run like hell to the village and get some help.

My eyes widened, then narrowed. I didn't need help. I can get through this on my own. I won't run away anymore.

__

I will fight.

[Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm taking about!]

A deep chuckle escaped the man. Damn, I forgot he could read my thoughts.

"I understand if you do not believe me. But do you know of the Winged? Have you learned about the legendary species that supposedly died out thousands of years ago? No, I suppose you do not, as it is almost forbidden to speak of them, especially in front of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clans." He explained as he slowly lowered himself to a sitting position on the ground.

My body twitched, but I did not run.

"The Winged are a race that people once thought were Angels sent from Heaven. How terribly wrong they were. Please site, Haruno-sama, this might take a while." He said softly and patted the ground beside him. I still couldn't see who he was because he had some sort of hood covering his face.

"Um, who are you, anyways?" I asked, suddenly shy of the man before me. He smirked slightly and lowered his hood. I gasped and my eyes widened in shock.

__

H-He looks just like me!

"Yes, Haruno-sama. I look exactly like you. Can you guess why?" He asked, blowing a dark pink bang out of his eyes.

I stared at his hair, and dark green eyes.

"Um...you're stuck in a Jutsu?" I said sheepishly. The man facefaulted.

"Stuck in a-!? No! I am your twin brother, Akatsu!" He said indignantly.

My jaw dropped as I gawked at him.

"T-Twin brother!? But-but Okka-san said I don't have any other family!" I squawked. Akatsu's eyes darkened.

"Your 'Mother' did not tell you because she does not want you to come back to our clan and become our Goukage." He said angrily. I stared at him.

"What do you mean...?" Warning bells sounded someplace in the back of my mind, but I paid them no heed.

A cruel smile was etched onto Akatsu's face, his eyes gleaming with some sort of bloodlust.

"She stole you from our family when you were little, then made you believe that you were her daughter. Did you ever ask why you had no father? And why you looked nothing like your mother, nor anyone in your family? She's not your real mother, Haruno-sama. She's an imposter that stole you from us." He said darkly. Anger radiated off of him in powerful waves.

My knees trembled as I sank to the ground.

__

T-This can't be true.

[Oi, I think he may be right...]

Shut up!

[Think back, Sakura, to when you asked Okka-san those same questions.]

****

[Flashbacks]

"Kaa-san? What happened to Tou-san? How come I've never met him?" A five year old me asked my mother, who stood before me washing dishes.

She turned to me, her eyes widened and panicky.

"Sakura-chan, your father died before you were born on a mission. And I would appreciate it if you never spoke of him again." She said as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear, a tone of warning in her voice.

(Another Time)

__

"Hey mom? How come I don't look like anyone in our family? Why am I the only one to have pink hair and green eyes?" An eight year old me asked as I trudged down the stairs of our house, pulling my socks on.

My mother dropped the shoes she was holding out to me and a nervous glint entered her eyes as she turned a fake smile on me.

"You look exactly like your father, Sakura-chan. He had dark green eyes just like you! And I believe his mother had the same pretty pink tresses you have now!" She exclaimed happily as she thrust my shoes into my awaiting hands. I stared at her, confused.

"Mama, you said that Baa-san ha-" I couldn't finish my question because my mother had already pushed me out the door with a hasty goodbye.

****

[End of Flashbacks]

I bit my lip as my eyes clouded over.

"She was lying to me all this time...My life was a lie." I whispered as I clenched my fists together. A sudden anger filled my being. My head snapped up to the surprised stranger, no, brother, before me.

"I believe you. My mother...no...that _woman_ lied to me about my life, made me live in a twist of lies and deceit." A humorless chuckle escaped my dry lips. Was this really me speaking? The kind, ever-caring Haruno Sakura? No...I am no longer that Sakura.

I was shaken from my jumbled and angry thoughts as Akatsu spoke, his voice low.

"Never think that, Haruno-sama. It is in your nature to be kind and caring. You were like that before that woman took you, and I am glad that she has not turned that part of you into a lie." I glanced up at him, twin frowns marring both of our features.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, I can finish reminding you of your life." Akatsu said, somewhat sarcastically. I smirked and moved so I was sitting beside him. We gazed up through the treetops to meet the blinking eyes of the bright stars above us, the lone moon surveying us all.

"The Winged lived in peace, and did not like to fight. But one day, a group of men came and killed the current Shiraha, leaving the Winged without a leader. In chaos, the Winged destroyed the men, leaving only one to survive with fatal injuries. The man returned to his village and told of the 'fearsome beast' that had attacked them without being provoked. Soon word got around about the Winged, and many sought out to kill them. Many Winged were killed, and soon a war had started between the two species, with man leading. After a particularly unfortunate battle, the Winged were forced to go into hiding, concealing their identities by becoming that which they hated most. Humans. Eventually they were thought to be extinct, so hunters ceased looking. But then, a horrible tragedy overcame them..." Akatsu closed his eyes. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What happened?" I asked, somewhat fearful of the answer.

"A woman found a group of Winged, and killed them off with her own bare hands. The only one left alive was a young, pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura." I covered my mouth and lurched forward, a swarm of bloody memories rushing through my mind.

"Haruno-sama? Are you okay?" Akatsu asked worriedly as he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

__

So familiar...

"Y-Yes, I am fine. Sorry, Akatsu-san." He sighed in relief as he moved away from me. I sat up, a hand clenching and unclenching at the hem of my shirt. He eyed me but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I had to wait years before I was strong enough to find you, and by the time I did, you had become that slut's mind toy." He said sourly. I twitched when he called my 'mother' a slut, but said nothing. I felt as if she deserved it.

Akatsu took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes closed.

"I waited a few more years, and trained harder. I watched as you grew up, and I was unable to talk to you. It was hard, Sakura-chan, so very hard watching my sister grow up without me. I watched as you became a Gennin, and the way you would fawn over that Sasuke kid. I had to psychically restrain myself from ringing his neck. Not only was he an Uchiha, but he was very mean, too." I giggled slightly, not the least bit miffed that Akatsu thought of Sasuke that way. He actually sounded kind of childish.

Akatsu turned a smile to me, happy to see that I was laughing.

"And then I found you here." He ended quietly. I stared at him as he sighed happily.

"So...you've waited who-knows how many years just to find me?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He laughed sheepishly.

"I guess it's the twin thing. I don't really know myself. Something inside of me pushed me to find you. And I listened to it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Akatsu stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start your training tomorrow, since it got so late." He said as he offered me a hand up.

"Training...?" I asked as I grabbed onto his hand, and hoisted myself up. He smiled at me.

"Yes. After you train with your regular teacher, I will teach you harder things, and how to summon. I will also indulge you on some more 'interesting' information about our clan. Oyasumi Nasai, Haruno-sama!" He said as he waved and disappeared into the night.

I stared, wide-eyed, at the spot my twin brother had previously been in.

__

[Man, this is way too much information and stuff tonight. We need sleep.]

I mentally agreed with my inner self.

"Aa...I need sleep. Oyasumi, Akatsu-chan." I said softly before turning back to my village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Shiroi Hikari: Wow! I never thought people would like this story so much. I put the first chapter, and in less than two hours I have nine reviews already! Arigatou Gozaimasu everyone!

Here are the current standings for the pairings:

__

Itachi x Sakura: **4**

__

Neji x Sakura: ** 2**

__

Sasuke x Sakura: **2**

__

Kiba x Sakura: **1**

__

Gaara x Sakura: **1**

__

Kakashi x Sakura: **0**

__

Orochimaru x Sakura: **0**

__

Naruto x Sakura: **0**

__

Shikamaru x Sakura: **0**

__

Naruto x Hinata: **2**

__

Shiroi Hikari: Well, Itachi-kun currently has the lead, with Sasuke and Neji close behind. I think I will pair Naruto up with Hinata, though I will leave Naruto x Sakura up there for anyone to vote for, simply because I might change my mind.

Ja ne and please review!

****

::Shiroi Hikari::


	3. Meeting Team Seven

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

And Then...

Chapter Three

Meeting Team Seven

I yawned and stretched as I walked along the dirt road towards the red bridge where I was supposed to meet the rest of Team Seven.

"Ohayo, Haruno-sama!" Akatsu's cheery voice range out from behind me.

"Akatsu!" I screeched as I put a hand to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"You scared the hell out of me! Don't do that! And call me by my name, like you used to..." I said, my voice dropping to a whisper. Akatsu smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. And I see that you remembered some things?" He asked slowly as the two of us continued to walk to the bridge.

"Aa....I badgered Natsu into telling me what she knew of my past." I explained quietly as I played with a kunai in my fingers.

"Natsu?" Akatsu asked as he put his hands behind his head, eyeing the kunai slightly.

"My...mother." I said bitterly. Akatsu was quiet for a moment before he grinned.

"Oi! Cheer up, Sakura-chan! I promise that I'll take care of you from now on, okay?" He said cheerfully. I smiled up at him, hoping that my smile didn't look forced. This was still a lot to take in. I think Akatsu noticed the smile, but didn't say anything about it, for which I was glad.

"So, where are you heading to?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Training with my team. I think we have one more mission before the Chunnin Exams." I answered back nonchalantly.

"I think I'll go with you. I want to meet the ones you always hang out with, and the Sensei you do extra training with." I stumbled and nearly fell when Akatsu announced his proclamation.

"WHAT!?" I squeaked loudly. Akatsu stared at me, confused.

"What do you mean? Why can't I come watch you train?" He asked, slightly hurt. I quickly waved my hands in front of me.

"No, no. It's not that. I meant that they don't know anything about what you told me last night, and I don't think they will believe me if I told them about you..." I said softly. Akatsu smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Just tell them that I am your brother or cousin or something. They don't have to know anything else until the time is right." He explained. I slowly grinned up at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice wailed out as he frantically waved at me. I chuckled slightly and waved back.

"Ohayo, Naruto." I then turned my gaze to the black haired Uchiha.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." I exclaimed happily. He just ignored me.__

[Bastard...]

"Sakura-chan, you are late." I turned a surprised glance to Kakashi, who didn't look up from his book.

"L-Late!?" I squeaked. Naruto frowned at me.

"Sakura-chan, you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago..." He said as he gazed at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Blame it on him." I snarled as I pointed a finger to where Akatsu was. The three just stared at me, like I had grown a second head.

"Um, no one's there, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he stared at where Akatsu was SUPPOSED to be. I angrily turned around behind and saw Akatsu flirting with a pretty village woman.

"AKATSU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME LATE! NOW GET OVER HERE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. In seconds Akatsu was by my side smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, Gomen Sakura-chan. I can't help it when a pretty lady walks by." He said and laughed nervously. My eye twitched as I flung a kunai at him. He quickly ducked and started to back up nervously on his hands and knees.

"Uh, um, Sakura-chan, you look sort of scary. Maybe I'll just leave?" Akatsu suggested as he prepared to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" I growled and grabbed the back of his shirt, before pinching a spot on his neck, paralyzing him like Kakashi had done to me the night before.

"Itai..." Akatsu moaned as he slumped towards the ground.

"Serves you right." I snapped at him. A muffled grunt was heard in response. I then put a happy smile back on my face and turned to my shocked teammates.

"What? Aren't we going to train?" I asked as I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Who's that, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked as he put his book into his pocket.

"My name is Haruno Akatsu, and I am Sakura-chan's twin brother. A pleasure to meet you." Akatsu said as he jumped up and bowed. All four of us gawked at him.

"H-How did you break the paralysis so soon!?" I squawked. He smirked at me and put his hands behind his head.

"Because unlike SOME people, I know how to counter it." He shouldn't have said that. I twitched and shook my aching hand while Akatsu lay twitching on the ground.

"I guess we'll go see the Hokage now." Kakashi said slowly as he took out _Icha Icha Paradise _again and started walking towards the Hokage's office. I glared at the book but continued to follow Kakashi, leaving Akatsu where he was.

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" Akatsu whined as he picked himself up from the ground and jogged to catch up to us. I rolled my eyes. Sasuke eyed the two of us before snorting.

"Your brother is an idiot." I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud as Akatsu glared at Sasuke.

"You're one to talk, little Uchiha." Akatsu snarled. Sasuke glared at him as Naruto started to laugh.

"Haha! He called you an idiot, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled. That got Naruto to stop laughing.  
  
"What'd you call me Sasuke-Bastard!?" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke. This time it was Akatsu who was laughing. I sighed and shook my head as I caught up to Kakashi.

"All three of them are idiots." I muttered, earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Shiroi Hikari: Man, introducing them all was hard. -.- I apologize if this chapter was not up to the usual standards. I really had no clue how I would introduce them all. And now, for some questions that need answering:

**__**

Q: When Akatsu said 'You are my queen, Haruno Sakura', it sounded like he was referring to her as his consort/mate. Is there going to be incest in this story?

****

A: Ah, Gomen Nasai. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Actually, Sakura is the Shiraha. Therefore, she is the 'queen' of all of the Winged. Akatsu is just her brother, so there will not be any incest (though in some parts it might be indicated).

****

Shiroi Hikari: Okay, I think that's all the questions. Now, for voting!

__

Itachi x Sakura: **10**

__

Neji x Sakura: **7**

__

Sasuke x Sakura: **6**

__

Kiba x Sakura: **1**

__

Gaara x Sakura: **1**

__

Kakashi x Sakura: **1**

__

Naruto x Sakura: **0**

__

Orochimaru x Sakura: **0**

__

Shikamaru x Sakura: **0**

__

Naruto x Hinata: **4**

__

Shikamaru x Ino: **2**

__

Shiroi Hikari: Itachi-kun is still in the lead! . Also, please only vote once in the story. I think I will close the polls by chapter five, so hurry and cast your vote!

Ja ne and please review!

****

::Shiroi Hikari::


	4. No Mission For Sakura

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry about putting double chapters up last time. wasn't working, and I guess I clicked on the 'submit' button too many times. Anyways, I'm going to put the author note up here instead of after the chapter. Here are the voting standards:

__

Itachi x Sakura: **17**

__

Neji x Sakura: **13**

__

Sasuke x Sakura: **13**

__

Kakashi x Sakura: **2**

__

Gaara x Sakura: **2**

__

Kiba x Sakura: **2**

__

Shiroi Hikari: And Itachi-kun is still in the lead! But Neji and Sasuke are catching up. Remember, be sure to get your vote in before the next chapter comes out!

-

****

And Then...

Chapter Four

No Mission For Me

I sighed heavily as I pulled a glaring Akatsu behind me. This was really getting annoying.

"Hokage-sama, we are here per your request." Kakashi said as he put his book away and bowed to the Hokage. Sasuke, Naruto and I followed his example, though Akatsu just gave the Hokage a brisk nod before going to sulk in the corner. My eyebrow twitched as I glared at my brother.

"Sakura-san, would you mind explaining why that young man is here with your group? You seem to be of some relation to him." The Hokage asked as he blew out of his pipe.

I sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. He is my twin brother, Akatsu. Though it seems as if he was never taught any manners..." I said lowly. An aggravated grunt was heard from the corner. The Hokage's brows rose, but he didn't comment further.

"Yes. Anyways, I am assigning Team Seven to a D-Class Mission. It should be fairly quick. You just have to pick someone up a little bit outside the border of Konoha, and escort them back here. It will most likely take around a day and a half. Any objections?" The Hokage asked as he surveyed the ragtag team.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama, but Sakura-chan will not be able to go on this mission." Akatsu said as he appeared by my side. I squeaked and backed away a few steps before I realized what he had said.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him. He just stared back at me, a tint of annoyance in his eyes.

The others looked just as shocked as I did.

"And why, Akatsu-san, can she not go on this mission?" The Hokage asked as he stared at Akatsu, his eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit. Akatsu stared back evenly.

"She will not be able to leave the village until after the Chunnin Exams. She has training to do, and cannot miss a second of it. You will just have to go without her." Akatsu said, a final note to his voice.

"Oi, who said you could make the decisions for me?" I snarled and lifted my hand up to hit Akatsu.

"Do not hit me, Haruno-sama." Akatsu said quietly as he held my wrist. I gaped at him.

"H-Huh?" I squawked.

"Your training is very important, Haruno-sama. Do not make me take you by force." He responded, his eyes narrowed. A shocked silence was all that met his remark.

"Hey! You can't boss Sakura-chan around like that!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Akatsu.

"Naruto, stop." I said quietly as Akatsu released my wrist from his grasp. I turned to a surprised Hokage.

"Um, I am sorry, but I cannot accept this mission. The others will have to go without me." I said quietly as I bowed my head.

"Are you sure, Sakura-san?" Hokage asked. I glanced at Akatsu before giving a brief nod.

"Very well. You may leave." Hokage said. I nodded, said a quick goodbye to my friends, and took off after Akatsu.

"Akatsu! Why did you do that? And why did you look all freaky. You're eyes were glowing gold." I said and rubbed my wrist slightly. Akatsu glanced at me, and his gaze softened.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Our species can get a little possessive, and it's ten times worse in males. I did not mean to frighten you or anyone else. You may punish me if you wish." He said quietly. I froze in my tracks and gawked at Akatsu's back.

"P-Punish you? Why would I do that?" I mumbled as I caught up to walk beside him.

He glanced down at me with a tiny smile.

"Sometimes, you are too innocent Sakura-chan. Innocence is the only thing I can thank Natsu for. For if you had grown up in our clan, all you would have faced was hardship after hardship." He explained quietly. I had no way to respond to that.

"It...must've been hard for you, Akatsu." I said after a few minutes. A bitter laugh slipped through Akatsu's lips.

"You have no idea, Haruno-sama. I am just glad that you escaped the horrors of my life." He continued as we walked towards the edge of town, the orange and red leaves around us gliding in the wind.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" A voice called from behind us. I winced slightly as I turned around, Akatsu following my lead with amusement in his eyes.

"Good morning, Lee-kun." I said slowly and smiled at him.

"How are you- Sakura-san! Who is this man beside you?" Rock Lee asked as he glared at Akatsu. Akatsu just coughed and tried to hide his laughter. I smiled at Lee as I elbowed Akatsu in the ribs.

"This is my twin brother, Akatsu. Akatsu, meet Rock Lee. Lee, meet Akatsu." I said, a slight tinge of boredom in my voice.

"Nice to meet you, Akatsu-san." Lee said as he bowed slightly. Akatsu just nodded.

"Same to you. Well, I guess we should be going, as Sakura and I have some training to do. Ja." Akatsu said quickly as he grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me along. I waved at a confused Lee.

"Bye Lee-kun!" I called out as we turned a corner. As soon as Lee was out of site, I grabbed Akatsu's wrist and forced him to let go of me.

"Jeez, what's the hurry?" I grumbled as I brushed the dirt off my dress. Akatsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, I didn't want to be late for training?" He supplied. My eyebrow twitched and I glared at Akatsu.

"Try again." I hissed through my teeth.

"Er, that Lee kid's eyebrows were freaking me out?" I sighed and rubbed my temple as I shook my head.

"You are hopeless." I mumbled before grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the forest where we 'met' last night.

****

Shiroi Hikari: I was gonna write more, but I figured that you guys had waited long enough. The next chapter will contain the actual training between Akatsu and Sakura, as well as TONS of information on Sakura's past, as well as some info on my creation, the Winged.

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	5. History

****

And Then...

Chapter Five

History

Sakura grumbled slightly as she followed Akatsu along unwillingly to the forested area where she had previously been training with Kakashi.

"Ne, Akatsu, what kind of training are we going to be doing?" She asked once they had reached the spot.

"Well, first I'm going to teach you a little about the history of the Winged, since you most likely don't remember any of it. And then we will go over some of the basic techniques you already know, and import some of the Winged techniques to increase the power of them. If we have time, and if you have enough energy left, I'll start teaching a few of the bloodline abilities that we are granted." Akatsu explained as he settled himself onto the grass, his legs stretched out before him.

"Um, okay." Sakura said meekly as she sat herself down beside him.

"Well, do you have any specific questions about the Winged before I begin?" Akatsu started as he lazily chewed on a blade of grass.

"Why exactly am _I_ the queen?" Sakura asked quietly as she absentmindedly plucked at the grass around her.

"Well, you know of the Hyuuga family, right? We are...similar to them. You were born into the position of Shiraha, a person who is not entitled to the full abilities of the queen, but is next up in the running when the current queen dies or is killed. In actuality, "queen" is too...formal a word for you. In truth, you are in the same position as the Hokage of this village, except you are the Goukage of our village." Akatsu said as he stared up at the sky.

"Huh? But I thought the title of a Kage was only given to the strongest ninja in the village...wait a minute, we have a village?" Sakura asked as blinked, confused. Akatsu chuckled slightly.

"Sort of. Eight years ago, there was a war between the Hidden Sand Village, and our village, the Hidden Void Village. It's a weird name, but I wasn't the one to make it up, so whatever. Anyways, during the war, the current Goukage, your mother, was killed in battle. And you, being the only one who could become the Goukage, were too young at the time to take over the role, so our people became disobedient, and without a leader, we eventually lost the war. We split into groups, though most of us had died. I had taken you to safety, but I was attacked from behind, and you were taken from me. I trained, and finally found you." Akatsu said as he stopped for a breath.

"Then what about our village?" Sakura asked as she stared up at Akatsu.

"Well, the few of us that were left got back together, and we are currently rebuilding the village that we lost all those years ago. And now, we can finally have you back. Though you are not as strong physically as a Kage, you surpass most with your mind and Chakra control. With some heavy training, you should be able to be mentally ready to fully take on the role of the Goukage. In the mean time, you'll just have to bluff that you're really, really strong so people won't think we're a weak village." Akatsu continued as Sakura stared toward the ground.

"So...does that mean that I am not a ninja of Konoha?" Sakura asked quietly. Akatsu blinked, then smiled slightly.

"Actually, our village is not quite finished yet, so you are still a shinobi of the Leaf." Sakura turned her up to him and smiled, her emerald green eyes dancing.

"Ah! So, um, why couldn't you become the Goukage?" Sakura asked once she had settled down again. She frowned when Akatsu's eyes darkened.

"Because, like the Hyuugas', we have a Main Family, and a Branch Family. Even though I was your twin brother, and born first, I was still moved the Branch Family, mainly because I was a male. In all of our history, a male has never taken on the role of Goukage, so one of the Goukage's in the past deemed that only females would have the first right to become the Goukage." Akatsu explained sourly.

"Oh." Sakura responded quietly.

"Well, anyways, anymore questions?" Akatsu asked, returning to his cheery self.

"Um, no, not really." Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders. Akatsu nodded.

"Good. Then we can begin your training. First, I want you to show me your Taijutsu skills." Akatsu said as he stood up, Sakura following.

"You mean we're sparring?" She squeaked. Akatsu only smirked before he disappeared.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura screeched as she clumsily dodged his fists.

"Haha, you can't ask for a minute in a real fight, Sakura-chan!" Akatsu taunted as threw another punch, this time grazing her cheek, leaving a small red scratch.

Sakura's mouth dropped as her eyes widened as Akatsu punched his fist into her stomach.

"That punch to the cheek, was a distraction..." Sakura gasped out as she crumbled to the ground, clutching her stomach. A triumphant Akatsu standing above her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, so far, you suck in Taijutsu. Now let's try Ninjutsu, shall we? You should be better in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, mainly because of your amazing Chakra control, and that you are very smart. Begin!" Akatsu shouted as he moved his left foot behind his right foot, and put his arms up in a defensive position in front of his face.

"Eh?" Sakura screeched as a powerful gust of wind blew her backwards into a tree.

"Come on, Sakura! That was horrible! Concentrate on your environment! Use the trees, ground, even the air to your advantage!" Akatsu commanded as he did the same stance as before, only this time Sakura was watching him carefully. She narrowed her eyes as she saw him performing several seals with his hands before moving them into the defensive position.

__

I see it...

She quickly jumped to the right, and then kicked off the ground, adding a small amount of Chakra to her feet to get a higher jump. She watched in fascination as the attack that was coming for her hit the tree, causing it split into many splinters.

__

Woah...did I just dodge that?

"Nice, but you're open for another attack!" Akatsu called just before a kunai hit her in the thigh.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she fell towards the earth head first.

__

At this rate we're going to crash! I gotta think of something...

Use the trees, ground, even the air to your advantage!

That's it! If I can get enough Chakra into my hands and feet, then I can grab onto a tree as I'm going down! But I'll have to maneuver myself in the air so that I actually go by a tree...

Sakura grit her teeth as she twisted her body to the right, pushing her weight against the air so that she was now aiming for a tree.

__

Now!

She quickly concentrated Chakra to her hands and feet, and a few seconds later she was connected to the tree, eyes wide.

"Very good, though it seems we have company right now, so we will have to postpone our training until tomorrow..." Akatsu said as Sakura released the Chakra and jumped to the ground.

"Company?" She asked, confused as she looked around, seeing no one.

"You are very talented if you could sense my presence." A voice hissed through the coming dusk, malice and bitterness evident in the tone.

"And you are lucky that I decided not to kill you on the spot. What is your reason for spying on us?" Akatsu demanded as he took a protective position in front of very surprised Sakura.

"Relax, I only wanted to see what this young cherry blossom could do..." The voice said with a chuckle.

"I suggest you show yourself now, else I'll be forced to kill you." Akatsu warned as several kunai appeared in his hands.

"Very well." The voice said quietly as a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows.

"Better, but now tell us who you are." Akatsu growled as he went into a defensive stance.

"You will find out my name soon enough. Be warned, though, the next time you see me will be the last..." It hissed before disappearing into the shadows. Sakura blinked as she caught the eyes of the person inside of the cloak, and fear swept through her.

__

W-what? Why...am I so scared of him? His eyes...there was something...dangerous in them...

"Sakura-chan, I think it's time we head back. You will need your rest for tomorrow." Akatsu said as the kunai disappeared.

"Um, okay, but where are you going to stay, Akatsu?" Sakura asked as the two headed for the village square.

"Don't worry about me." He said with a smile.

"Oyasumi!" Sakura called to him as she ran home, a bright smile on her face.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan..." Akatsu said softly as he waved to the retreating girl. As soon as she was out of his sight, his eyes darkened as his shoulders slunk.

__

Who was the man that we saw earlier? And what is his interest in us? He smelled of reptilians...Could he be? No...not possible. He_ disappeared years ago...he would be dead by now...Though it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll have to contact the pervert and the gambler...Damn, this sucks..._

Akatsu continued his thoughts as he walked along, unaware that he was being watched.

A figure smiled in the darkness, a long purple tongue coming out from the mouth to lick his lips, saliva dripping.

__

Soon, you will be mine...

****

Shiroi Hikari: Heh, I guess that was an okay chapter. I bet you can guess who the evil dude is. And now, for the winner of the pairing votes...

NEJI!

Yay! The truth is, if Itachi-kun had won, I would've never figured out a way to put him in this story and then have him end up with Sakura...but he will be in the story, and maybe have an interest in Sakura and Akatsu, but she won't end up with him. So, this will be a Sakura x Neji story from now on. Thanks for all who voted, and I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't like this pairing, and wanted someone else.

Ja ne and please review!

****

Shiroi Hikari


	6. Nomination

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters. I do own any characters that I have created and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

**Shiroi Hikari:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I lost my writing mojo for a bit, but I think it's back...I apologize if this chapter seems boring or scattered, but I'm a little rusty right now!

* * *

And Then...

Chapter Six

Nomination

* * *

Akatsu sighed as he walked through the twists and turns of Konoha Village, his thoughts clearly troubling him.

I have to find Tsunade and Jiraiya soon, unless they know of his existence already. He may be planning something for the Chunnin exams...

Akatsu was brought out of his thoughts by a large amount of hidden Chakra coming from his right. He closed his eyes briefly before turning into the alley where he sensed the energy.

"Did you speak with the girl?" A voice whispered through the darkness.

"Yes, but I have run into a little bit of trouble." Akatsu responded as a cloaked figure rose from the shadows.

"What trouble? If this mission fails, Akatsu..." The figure warned, it's voice carrying a slightly raspy sound.

"I know. Orochimaru, or who I believe is Orochimaru, contacted us today. It seems he has set his sights on the Goukage." He said quietly, his eyes narrowed his thought. The figure was silent before it let out a sharp hiss.

"He is after her because he failed all those years ago trying to claim her mother. Be careful, Akatsu, and watch your back. He may try to come after you as well. Luckily, I have heard he has set his sights on the young Uchiha boy, in hopes of gaining the Sharingan. That will provide some distraction while you train the girl. I want you or another guardian with her at all times, understood?" The figure ordered, it's voice taking on a slightly more stronger tone. Akatsu nodded and bowed slightly.

"Yes, milord." When Akatsu looked back up, the figure was gone.

Damn...I didn't want it to go this way...I'll have to speed up the training...

* * *

Sakura yawned as she made her way to the little red bridge where Team Seven always met. She was in high spirits today, even though the man that she and Akatsu had seen yesterday haunted her thoughts.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he waved to her eagerly. She smiled and waved back, though not quite as strong.

"Ohayo, Naruto. Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at both of them, and sat down underneath the large Oak tree, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

A loud "Poof!" signaled the arrival of Hatake Kakashi, who's smile could be seen through the mask.

"Ohayo! Sorry I'm late, I ran into a mouse that was cornered by cats, so I had to save him." He said sheepishly.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura screeched as they glared at him accusingly.

"Gomen, gomen. Now, today we will have no training nor any missions. I have nominated this team for participation in this year's Chunnin Exams." All three of his students perked up, bright smiles on their faces. Well, except for Sasuke, where only a tiny smirk could be seen.

Aa, things will never change...

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts as he handed them each a paper.

"You must read these application forms and sign the bottom of them to participate in the exams." He explained as he pulled out the latest edition of Itcha Itcha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei? What is the date of the Chunnin Exams?" Sakura asked as she neatly folded the paper and tucked it away in her dress.

"Hm? Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura's scream could be heard miles away.

"What do you mean it's tomorrow? Don't we have any time to prepare?" Sakura asked as she glared at her teacher.

"Nope, sorry. This is how it always is. You must be in room 301 by 4:00 PM if you wish to take place in the exams. These papers must be signed and turned in to the examiners at the start of the first test." Kakashi explained. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, but Naruto still needed some help.

"What are we supposed to bring?" He asked as he stuffed the form into his pocket.

"Bring anything you think you will need. Emergency rations, medical equipment, weapons, water, clothes. Whatever. But you are only allowed to have one small backpack so only pack necessary items. I have to report to a meeting with the Hokage, so go on home and get ready." Kakashi said as he disappeared with another loud "Poof!".

The Chunnin Exams have finally arrived! And Akatsu was right! Speaking of which...where is Akatsu?

((Don't ask me. I haven't seen him all day. But let's go tell him the good news!))

Right!

* * *

Sakura walked back into town, a bright smile on her face, hoping to find Akatsu lurking about somewhere.

"Jeez, where is he? I've looked everywhere..."

"My fair ladies, would you give this poor man some company as he enjoys his tea?" Sakura's head shot up as she heard the familiar voice. She looked around, her pink hair flying everywhere before she spotted him in a small cafe, flirting with two women.

"Akatsu..." Sakura growled as she stalked up to his little party.

"Hm? Oh! Sakura-chan! How's it going? Don't you have training?" Akatsu asked, happily unaware of the murderous intent emanating from Sakura.

"Come with me." Sakura snarled as she grabbed him and pulled him along after her.

"Bye ladies! Hope to see you again!" Akatsu called as he waved to the giggling women the two left behind.

"What's the big hurry, Sakura-chan?" Akatsu asked once Sakura had dropped him.

"Guess what!" Sakura chirped, her anger forgotten.

"What? Did you get laid?" Sakura's face flared up in a blush, before she narrowed her eyes and punched him on the arm.

"Owie...just asking...so what's up?" Once again, Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Kakashi-sensei nominated us for the Chunnin Exams!" She said happily. Akatsu smiled slightly.

"Good job! They start tomorrow, right? You better get home and start preparing!" He scolded lightly. Sakura grinned and hugged him once before she waved goodbye and skipped off to her house.

Akatsu watched her go with a smile, that quickly turned into a sad frown.

Poor Sakura...she doesn't know what her Destiny holds for her yet...

* * *

**Shiroi Hikari:** _Well, I guess that wasn't too bad. And just to say it now, Neji will not show up until the second Chunnin tests, when they are in the Forest of Death. Anyways, thanks so much for all of the reviews this story has gotten! I'm really happy! Keep reviewing!_

Plug

I recently started an Itachi x Sakura C2 Community on and I was hoping you guys could check it out. It only has a few stories archived right now, but I'm finishing up with school right now so I haven't had time to update it and everything. If you would like to become a staff member, please e-mail me about it! Also, subscribe!

Ja ne and Please Review!

**Shiroi Hikari**


	7. Chyna Girl

_Disclaimer: I, Shi-Sha Hariken, do not own Naruto nor any of its' characters. I do own any characters that I have created and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action._

_**Author's Note:** Wow! I'm so sorry it's been so long! My parents went through a divorce (though it doesn't bother me, I just didn't have access to the computer) during the summer, I was behind in school work, and I had major writer's block. And to top that off, I broke my computer by punching it, so I had to get a new one. . But now I'm back and I hope to be able to write bigger and better chapters of _And Then... _for you! Please continue reading and don't forget to review! Thank you for all your support in the writing of this story!_

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

:_Inner Sakura:_

**And Then...**

**Chapter Six (?)**

**Chyna Girl**

Sakura grumbled to herself as she slowly heaved herself up the tree to retrieve the little arrow that Akatsu had placed at the top of the _extremely_ large tree. She was already tired, but now she could barely use any of her Chakra.

_:Damn that bastard...he want's to kill us I tell you:_

_Oh, he does not! He's TRAINING us! There's a difference, you know..._

_:Not one that I can see...:_

_Exactly. If you could see it, that means that he really IS trying to kill us._

_:Meanie.:_

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Hurry up! The sun's beginning to set and we still have to go over strategy plans for the Chuunin tests!" Akatsu yelled up from where he sat under the tree, munching on an apple.

He quickly forgot the apple as he dodged the wave of Kunai that had seemingly "fallen from the sky".

Or so it appeared to Naruto.

"Hey, you're Sakura-chan's brother, aren't you?" The blonde fox-boy asked as he stared up at the tree where he saw a tiny figure making her way down.

"Hey, what's Sakura-chan doing up there?" Akatsu turned to the younger boy, and grinned at him.

"Why? You just trying to look up her skirt?" Naruto blushed slightly, but then paled when he realized that if Sakura had heard that, he would be a very dead ninja right now.

"NO! I was just wondering because climbing trees isn't really Sakura-chan's thing..." Naruto responded hastily as Akatsu sniggered behind his hand.

"She's training. Well, training's over, because tomorrow's the Chuunin exams. You're in them too, aren't you? On Sakura-chan's team, of course." Akatsu asked as he picked up his fallen apple and dusted it off before he continued to eat it.

"Yeah. Along with Sasuke-bastard. But we're sure to pass this test! After all, we are the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto rambled on, not noticing that Akatsu had tuned him out and had turned to the approaching Sakura.

"Here's your stupid arrow!" Sakura snapped as she chucked the arrow at Akatsu, who quickly caught it before it could do any damage.

"Sakura-chan! Wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked, hoping that Sakura would concentrate on yelling at Akatsu rather than him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Hm...I'm to tired, but after the Chuunin exams, I promise that I'll go eat ramen with you." Sakura said, hoping that Naruto would accept that. She was not in the mood to argue OR yell at him.

"Alright..." Naruto mumbled, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be having dinner with his crush. But then again, if he passed the Chuunin exams, than maybe his Sakura-chan would eat ramen with him everyday!

Sakura and Akatsu watched as the emotions ran over Naruto's face, both immensely amused.

"Er, Naruto? I'll see you later, okay? And don't be late for tomorrow!" Sakura warned as she followed along after a retreating Akatsu.

"Okay! Bye, Sakura-chan! Akatsu!" Naruto called out as he quickly disappeared from the forest.

"He's a funny kid, isn't he?" Akatsu remarked as he and Sakura made their way through the deserted streets of Konoha Village.

"Yeah...I used to hate him, but since I've gotten to know him, I really look up to him now...he's as strong as he is annoying." Sakura responded, a slight smile on her face as a warm breeze ruffled through her pink locks.

"Hey, Sakura?" Akatsu asked after a few moments of silence. Sakura turned to him, confusion on her face.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked as she titled her head sideways.

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck in the Chuunin exams...and please be careful...you do not yet know of your enemies..." Akatsu said, his voice lowering as they passed by two chattering girls, who kept glancing at Akatsu, blushing, and then giggling.

"Huh? The only enemies I have in the Chuunin exams are the other ninja hopefuls...right?" Sakura said, though her voice showed her discomfort and confusion.

"Well, I'm afraid that there have been entries that are very suspicious...especially those from the Sound and Sand villages...if a man named Orochimaru finds you...I want you to get as far away from him as possible, even if you have to leave your teammates behind..." Akatsu said as he stared up the sky, which was slowly turning purple, pink, and black.

"But I can't leave my teammates!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at the young man beside her, noticing for the first time how old he really looked, even though he was the same age as her.

"Please, Sakura-sama, your teammates can take care of themselves. They are both very strong boys...but if you were to get into Orochimaru's hands, everyone, not just you, would be in grave danger if he managed to control you. Remember who you are, Sakura..." Akatsu warned as he turned to her, his crimson red eyes narrowed.

"A-alright..." Sakura whispered, afraid of the Akatsu that stood next to her.

_:Scary.:_

_Yeah..._

"Well, good night then, Sakura-chan. Just remember to think ahead of what you're doing, and be careful who you trust. Watch out for yourself, and _only_ yourself." Akatsu said before he turned down another street, most likely heading for the brothels and bars.

"But, Akatsu...why?" Sakura whispered into the wind, knowing that Akatsu could probably not hear her.

Unknown to Sakura, Akatsu had heard every word she said.

"Someday, Sakura-sama, you will understand...and when that day comes, you will have an army behind you...to lead us to victory...my queen..."

**_Author's Note:_** _Okay, because I have not written for so long, some of the things may seem different than what I had written in previous chapters. And I promise that Neji will appear soon! You can definitely expect Sakura and Neji to meet during the Chuunin exam. By the way, the chapter title is the name of my favorite Sweetbox song, _Chyna Girl_. Go listen to it if you haven't already!_

**_Contest!_** _If you are my 350th reviewer (with a review of five words or more) than I will write a Naruto oneshot for you. Rules are that you can only review once per chapter, and if you are not logged in, please leave an e-mail address that I can contact you at. When the little counter reaches 350, I will count up from the very first review and then I will contact the 350th reviewer. For the fanfiction, it will only be one chapter, it will be Sakura-centric, and it will contain no bashing whatsoever. Also, the rating limit will be PG-13, and I will not do a lemon. But other than that, the winner has the choice of genre, characters, etc. This contest will be ongoing until I reach 350 reviews._

_Ja ne and please review!_

_**:Shi-Sha:**_

**_EDIT - I fixed where it said Akatsu was three years older than Sakura. I was thinking of something else when I was writing this chapter, and it must have slipped in. Akatsu is the same age as Sakura._**

**_And this story is on Hiatus. I do not know when, or even if, I will be continuing it. I might also rewrite it._**

**_Thanks for all of your support!_**

**_-Shi-Sha-_**


End file.
